Harry's Nightmare
by angbookworm
Summary: the night after his breakup with Ginny, Harry goes to bed with a heavy mind and a broken heart. the next morning he wakes up from a horrible dream about ginny and then can't find her. pre deathly hallows. one shot. HP/GW & RW/HG! read and review plz!


**Enjoy!**

**Harry's Nightmare**

The morning after Dumbledore's funeral Harry bolts awake. He had just been having a horrible dream about Ginny. Usually his dreams about the fiery red head were rather pleasant for Harry. Not today. He had dreamed about Ginny being tortured and killed by Voldermort. Harry shook himself as he tried to control his breathing.

He could still see the image of her lying on the cold floor of some dark, dank, dungeon; chained to shackles, blood coming from her cracked skull. He shook his head and put his glasses on. It was just a dream, not even one induced by Voldermort. It was just a normal nightmare. Harry took deep breaths trying to clear his head of the horrible nightmare. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He glanced over at Ron who was sleeping with his arms above his head and sheets in a mess. Harry vaguely heard him say something that sounded like er-my-nee. Harry smiled slightly before he threw a pillow at Ron, and walked into the bathroom.

After his shower he woke Ron up and they went downstairs. They didn't see anyone in the common room when they went to the great hall for breakfast. Harry still couldn't shake his dream completely off. When they entered the great hall Harry quickly scanned the Gryffindor table looking for a certain red head, just to put his mind at ease. He didn't see her. _She must not be up ye_t, he thought to himself.

A couple minutes later Hermione came in and sat down across from Ron. She looked up and down the table before turning to them. "Where's Ginny? I thought she'd be down by now."

"Wasn't she in her dorm?" asked Harry worried. He hadn't seen Ginny since last night at dinner, and then he had left early to go to his dorm and pack. They were to leave on the Hogwarts Express this afternoon.

"Hold on I'll ask?" replied Hermione. She looked at Harry strangely, trying to figure out why he was all of a suddenly so worried as to where Ginny was. _Hadn't they broken up?_ She wondered. _That's what Ginny had told her. Stupid boys they never know what they want. _Hermione thought to herself, but it was more of a comment about Ron then Harry. Hermione then spotted a couple of Ginny's dorm mates sitting farther down the table. She got up and asked them if they'd seen Ginny.

Harry really hoped that the other girls were telling Hermione that Ginny was still upstairs. However by the look on Hermione's face when she came back, he could tell it wasn't good.

"Well?" asked Ron. He wasn't quite worried just curious as to where his sister could be. _Why is Harry so dam worried? _He thought. _It's not like she's off snogging some other boy. Even if what I heard is true and they did break up. Wonder why Hermione's so concerned too. She's kind of cute with her face all scrunched up like that. STOP IT RON! Get a hold of yourself._

"They haven't seen her. She was in bed when they went to sleep last night but she was gone this morning.

"What do you mean they haven't seen her!?" hollered Harry. "Where is she? Where is she gone?!!"

"I don't know where she's at Harry. And you don't need to bark at me." Hermione said coolly. He might be upset about everything but that didn't give him a reason to yell at her for nothing. At this Harry got up and walked out of the great hall towards Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione looked at each other briefly before running after Harry.

"Harry, wait up!" Ron shouted down the corridor. Harry slowed his pace but continued walking looking in the entire classroom as he walked by. _She had to be upstairs. _He thought to himself. _Please god let her be safe. Let me find her._

"Harry wait, why do you need to find out where Ginny is anyways?" asked a breathless Hermione, once they had caught up to Harry.

He didn't reply. They had now entered the common room and Harry was looking around but didn't see Ginny. A girl with blond, short hair; who was in Ginny's year, was just coming down the stairs. Harry thought her name was Stephaney, or something.

"Hey" Harry asked her. She looked a little startled to see Harry talking to her._ God! Is Harry Potter __**really**__ talking to me? I must be dreaming._ She thought to herself. Then she pinched her wrist behind her back. _Nope, not dreaming. Wonder what he wants? He's sooo hot! I hope Ginny doesn't see. She's made it VERY clear that Harry is off limits. Shoot he just asked me something. What was it?_

"What was that again? I didn't quite catch it." Replied the girl. Harry heaved a sigh and asked, more slowly this time. "Is Ginny up there?"

"No" replied the girl. _Of course__** he**__ would just want to know if his girlfriend was up yet._

"She's not up there?!" asked Harry again.

"No she's not.I think I heard her get dressed early this morning. Sorry."

Harry was getting really worried now. _Where could she be?_ He nodded his thanks to the girl. He then started to pace. _Where is she? Please let her be safe. Where can I look for her?_

"Harry!" Hermione said stepping in front of him so he would look at her. "Why do you need to find Ginny?" she asked again, "Why is it so important?"

"I need to know that she's okay." He Replied. Ron was slightly confused. He looked back between Harry and Hermione trying to figure out what was going on.

_Okay so, Ginny's not here or at breakfast. That doesn't mean she's hurt or missing does it? _Ron wondered, but he was getting a little worried also. _But I'm still confused. Why is Harry so worried?_

"Harry if this is about the break up, I think Ginny understands. She's upset and doesn't agree, as do I; but she understands." Hermione said.

"No. This isn't about the stupid, god dam breakup!!" he barked. "It's got nothing to do with it"_ Oh so there had been a breakup._ Thought Ron, _I wonder why?_ (He looks at Harry) _If he hurt her I'll kill him!_ Thought Ron angrily. _But first I'll figure out what the bloody hells his problem and why he's acting like a lunatic first._

Harry had just stormed out of the common room and was running down the corridors looking left and right and occasionally calling out Ginny's name. Ron and Hermione were running after him. _God where __**is**__ she? Please don't let him have her. Please she's supposed to be safe. I can't live without her. She's too important to me. I love her I don't want her hurt! _Harry stopped abruptly. _Did I just think what I think I think? _Harry shook his head, that hadn't made sense. _Yeah I did and I do love her. That's why she __**has**__ to be safe. Please if there's a god please let her be safe._

Hermione and Ron had just caught up to Harry when he started searching again. "Harry wait." Hermione pleaded, as she tried to catch her breath. She was clutching her side. Ron was bent over with his hands on his knees. "If this isn't about the breakup what is it about."

"Yeah," Ron agreed."What's up with you and my sister? Why do you need to know she's okay?"

"Harry what's wrong. Do you know something we don't? Why is it so important that you see Ginny? I'm sure she's safe." Hermione said looking at Harry, concern etched across her face.

Harry turned around to look at his two best friends. They didn't understand. _How could Ginny be safe? If she's safe where the __**hell**__ is she! No place is safe anymore. Not even Hogwarts. _

"It's got nothing to do with us breaking up. I need to know she's safe because of my dream this morning." Harry said breathlessly. He turned around to start searching again. _They were wasting time. He had to find her. He __**needed**__ to find her._

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and at the same time they stepped in front of Harry to keep him from going any farther. They then linked their arms through his and literally dragged him into a nearby corner away from watching students. Harry quickly looked around, saw nothing and nobody there except themselves and tried to get away.

"Harry, wait! You've got to explain." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate your not making much sense."

"I had a dream this morning about Ginny." Harry whispered. "And it was horrible." He choked out, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both considerably more worried than they were a few minutes before. They knew about Harry's dreams more than anyone. They could imagine what his nightmare had been about. "I've got to find her! Come on, please help me." With that he shot off and started running. Ron and Hermione both rolled their eyes but started running after him. They didn't need to go far because Harry had just run smack dab with Hagrid.

"Sorry about that Hagrid."

"'so okay Harry." Hagrid said, smiling a little. Behind him were professor McGonagall and professor Flittwick. "What are you three up too?" asked McGonagall. "What's wrong? What's going on?" she asked when she saw there worried and anxious looks.

"Have you seen Ginny?" all three asked.

"I think she's outside by the lake," replied a confused Hagrid. As soon as Hagrid had finished his sentence Harry shot off, and bolted right out of the castle's front doors. "Wait what's going on?" cried McGonagall after them. Ron and Hermione turned around. "Harry had a nightmare about Ginny!" they cried back. All three adults looked at each other and followed the three teenagers outside.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Cried a frantic Harry, "Ginny! Where are you, Ginny?"

"Harry?!" shouted Ginny from by the lake. Harry stopped turned around. He saw her she was right there. _Just a few feet away, _he thought.

_What was going on? _Thought Ginny, _Why was Harry running around, screaming my name. He looks so worried. Has something happened?_ Suddenly she was engulfed by Harry's strong arms. He was hugging her so tightly, she could barley breath.

_She's safe, she's okay, _thought Harry. Silently tears started to trickle down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. "Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked. She looked behind him and saw a panting Ron and Hermione, along with Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flittwick. They all looked extremely relived and McGonagall looked a little agitated. _What's going on? They all look like they've run a marathon._ Ginny then felt the tears Harry was shedding. _Oh my god! Is he crying? _

Ginny pulled back slightly from Harry's tight embrace. "Harry, what's wrong? What's going on?" she asked looking up into his bright green eyes. She saw that they were extremely relived but still worried.

"I thought, I thought something bad had happened to you. I thought He had gotten you." Harry said before pulling her close to him again.

"She's okay." Hagrid said, panting slightly.

"Harry what's this all about, what's…oomph" Ron had started to angrily question Harry, but was stopped by Hermione hitting him it the gut.

"Harry," Ginny stepped away from him, but still held his hands. She asked, "What are you talking about? Why were you screaming my name all over the school?"

"Umm, can we go someplace else to talk?" asked Harry as he glanced around. He just noticed the others standing within hearing distance away. They all were pretending to not be listening but clearly were.

"Wait! I want to know why Harry led us running around the school for no reason. What's going on? Oomph!" Hermione had just hit Ron again.

"Not now Ron. Let them talk first." Hermione whispered. "Harry can explain later if he wants to."

"Hermione, would you stop hitting me!" Ron protested. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ron and grabbed his arm to drag him away from Harry and Ginny.

"Let's go over by the tree." Ginny said to Harry. Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny's hands as they walked over and sat under a tree.

"Harry," began Ginny, "What's going on? You looked so worried. What did you mean you thought something happened to me?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just…just had to make sure you were alright." He looked away from her

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Harry, please tell me." Ginny asked tenderly. She moved to face him. He still didn't look at her so she gently lifted his chin until he looked at her. "Why were you so worried, I know you were?"

He heaved a big sigh. _Maybe I should tell her. I have to tell her. But I don't want to scare her. I also don't want her mad at me. But how will she react? I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to tell her. If I don't she'll just pester me until I do tell her._

"I woke up this morning from a dream about you."

"You had a dream about me? That's why you were running around the school like a chicken with it's head chopped off." She asked skeptically.

Harry was saddened that Ginny didn't understand. He looked away from her and crossed his arms across his chest; sort of like he was trying to protect himself. _Why doesn't she understand? I thought for sure she would know what I mean. She probably doesn't even care about me anymore. Why would she anyways? I broke her heart, didn't I?_

_Why would just having a dream about me worry him so much?_ Thought Ginny;_ it was just a dream, unless. Oh god, I'm being so stupid, he had a nightmare! Oh Merlin! _

"Harry," she started more tenderly this time. "Did you have a nightmare about me?"

He nodded yes. He still wasn't looking at her. "Harry, please tell me about it. It will make you feel better."

"No." he started. He was upset and she could understand why.

She said gently. "Will you tell me, please? You shouldn't keep everything bottled up. Please tell me."

"NO!" he said more forcibly this time. He wasn't going to relive it; he wasn't going to tell her. He had to keep her safe and that meant

"Harry why not! Why won't you tell me?" Ginny asked she was getting aggravated at his actions. First he was hugging her so tightly, and was acting like he cared more than anything about her, then the next he's pushing her away again. _Well I'm not putting up with it. He's going to talk to me whether he likes it or not! I'll make him. _Ginny grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at her, straight in the eye. "Tell me." It was a demand not a question. he shok his head no. "why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to relive it! It's too horrible! Do you think I like seeing you die in my dreams!?" He had angry tears in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. _Why am I getting mad at her? It's not her fault._

"You don't have to yell!"

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to yell." He stated more calmly after a few deep breathes. "It's just too horrible I don't want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Silently tears began to cascade down his cheeks. He turned his head away from her. _I can't let her see me crying. _He thought.

_Oh my! He's crying._

"Harry." She took his face in her hands so he was looking at her. She slowly wiped the tears away. "Harry, it will be okay. Just tell me please. I want to help you. I want to help you any way i can.

"You can't help me. Nobody can. It's too dangerous."

"Harry, I'm not talking about that. Just tell me your dream. Please."

"It was Horrible Gin. You were lying there _dead..._chained... Blood... Cruciatus curse." Was all that he could get out, before succumbing to sobs. Ginny quickly gathered him up in her arms, hugging him fiercely; whispering comforting words to him.

"Shh! I'm okay. It was just a dream. That's all. It wasn't even a vision. Shh! everything will be okay love. Everything will be okay." They just sat there, Harry being held by Ginny, for the longest time. Finally Harry's sobs ceased. "I'm sorry, Gin." Harry said as he detached himself from Ginny, trying to hide his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry."

"Yes I do. I broke up with you remember, and now I'm running around screaming your name like a lunatic. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Harry, the only thing you have to be sorry for is for caring. You were worried. And I know you care for me."

"I do care for you Ginny. I do. But don't you see that's why we can't be together. The people I care about the most get hurt. I… I couldn't handle it if I was the reason you were hurt. I'm sorry."

"Harry," Ginny said looking at him directly in the face. "Don't you understand that I am hurting because of you." Harry looked confused and opened his mouth to ask what she meant. Ginny grabbed his hand, "Harry I'm hurting in here," she place his hand over her heart.

Harry paused for a moment; trying to think of something to say. He just stared into Ginny's brown eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. _I never thought that I was hurting her so much. I just wanted her to be safe. I want to be with her, I want to tell her how I feel. But if I do she could be captured by Death Eaters. Voldemort could use her to get to me. I won't let another person I care about be killed because of me. But I love her so much. I just want her to be safe. _

"Gin… Ginny, I just want you to be safe. I couldn't bare it if Voldemort got to you." Harry took a hold of Ginny's hand. Her other hand was resting on top of his, laying on her chest. "I think I would die if something happened to you. I'd die in here," he placed her hand on his chest, above his heart. "I need you to stay safe. I need to do something, for Dumbledore. I can't tell you what, or where, but I have to go away. Do you understand why I need you to be safe?" _please understand Gin please. _Harry pleaded silently.

_Oh Merlin, Harry. _Ginny thought to herself. _I understand. Oh I wish I could take away his pain. But maybe I can take away some of his fears. _"Harry I promise that I will try and stay safe. I'll try my hardest but will you promise me something too?"

Harry just nodded so Ginny continued. "Harry promise me, promise be you'll come back to me. When all this is done with; you'll come home to me."

"Gin, I can't promise that. It could take years. And I don't…" he was interrupted by Ginny.

"I don't care how long it takes. I don't care if it takes years. I waited six years for you Harry; I can wait six more or sixty more years. I'll wait for you; I'll always wait for you."

"You shouldn't have to," said Harry suddenly, very strictly. "I don't want you to have to wait. I want you to be safe and happy."

"But I will. I won't be happy without you." She took her hand off his chest and lightly brushed the hair off his forehead, and rested her hand against his cheek, before taking his hands in hers.

"I don't even know when, or if I'll come home Gin."

"DON'T talk like that Harry. EVER!" she said harshly. Then softly she added, "Once you start thinking like that he's already won. That's what he want Harry, for you to give up. You can't do that, you have to fight him. Fight him Harry. If not for Dumbledore, Sirius and your parents, then fight him for me. Fight and come home to me. Promise me, that you will, no matter what. Promise me."

"Yes, I promise I'll fight my hardest to come home. I promise." He took her small hands in his own and gently kissed them. "Promise to stay safe?"

"I promise, love, I promise." Ginny said gently, kissing his cheek. "I promise."

Ginny and Harry just stayed there, by the lake. Holding hands and sharing chaste kisses. They stayed there all morning until Hermione and Ron; Ron looking a little confused and angry; came to tell them it was time to get their things to get on the train.

They sat next to each other all the way to London, and before they left the train, Harry took her aside and they shared a gentle, passionate, kiss. It was full of longing, and promises, and most of all hope. They left the train hands gently intertwined until they had to separate; Ginny, to go with her parents and brothers back to the burrow. And Harry to go with Lupin, Tonks, and Moody, to go back to the Dursley's. They both looked back at each other and there eyes locked. Silently he mouthed 'love you.' Harry saw Ginny mouth 'love you too,' before she was whisked off by her mother.

And that was Ginny's love that Harry carried with him, while he, Ron and Hermione, tracked down the last of the horcruxes. And it was the thought of Ginny who he had locked in a special place in his mind, as he faced down Voldemort. And it was Ginny that he returned home to.

It was just as Dumbledore said. Love is the most powerful thing. Love will be what will concur Voldemort, and it was Harry and Ginny's love for each other, that was the defeat of the dark Lord Voldemort.

**Authors Note: **hey guys thanks for reading! I was just going through stuff on my old computer and I found this. I wrote this before Busted and before Deathly Hallows was even thought of being released. reveiws are always appreciated! thanks!


End file.
